Je ne vous oublie pas
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Une songfic sur la chanson de Céline Dion Je ne vous oublie pas avec comme personnage principal : Sakura Haruno.


**C'est ma première song fic, mais n'hésitez pas à dire franchement votre avis.**

* * *

_**Song-fic Naruto**_

**Sakura est partie loin du village de Konoha depuis qu'Il est parti. Alors qu'elle s'arrête dans une clairière sombre, une feuille unique tombe doucement dans sa main et aussitôt des souvenirs rejaillissent.**

_Dans mes absences, parfois, sans doute  
J'aurais pu m'éloigner_

Deux ans déjà, deux ans qu'elle était partie, qu'elle avait quitté ce village qu'elle aimait tant. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Plusieurs fois elle avait songé à renoncer, mais chaque fois elle se relevait avec courage. Certes elle aurait pu abandonner, disparaître à jamais, mais jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Jamais parce qu'elle savait qu'eux ne lui pardonneraient pas.

_Comme si j'avais perdu ma route  
Comme si j'avais changé_

Avait-elle perdu sa route, son chemin, ce nouveau chemin qu'elle devait suivre pour Le retrouver ? Avait-elle tant changé à ce point pour en venir même à oublier ses autres équipiers de l'équipe 7 ? Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun...

_Alors j'ai quelques mots tendresse  
Juste pour le dire  
Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais_

Non, comment aurait-elle pu les oublier ? Kakashi-sensei arrivait toujours en retard, mais il avait toujours été là pour la soutenir ou la rassurer lorsque tout allait mal. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Et puis Naruto-kun... Comment un cancre comme lui avait-il pu gagner son amitié ? Si jamais quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait un jour amie avec lui, elle ne l'aurait tout simplement pas cru. Mais le résultat était là, c'était devenu son ami.

_Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie, dans tout ce que je fais_

Comment oublier leurs visages ? Comment oublier tous ces moments passés ensemble ? Les souvenirs pouvaient être enfouis, mais ne pouvaient être effacés. Non ils ne le pouvaient pas car ils étaient ancrés au plus profond du coeur de chacun de nous. Même si Sasuke avait l'air de les avoir oubliés Sakura savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Il y avait encore une partie bonne qui subsistait en lui et un jour elle réveillerait cette partie. Et ainsi l'équipe 7 renaîtrait enfin de ses cendres. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'ellecontinuait pertinamment ses recherches, pour eux, pour sa famille, pour ceux qu'elle aimait...

_Mes premiers amours  
Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie, de tout ce que j'en fais_

Ses premiers amours... Oui c'était avec eux qu'elle les avait eu. Dès qu'elle avait vu Sasuke elle l'avait tout de suite aimé. Mais pas comme l'aurait pensé Ino, non... Au début c'était vrai que c'était un amour plutôt superficiel, mais elle avait commencé à le connaître et son coeur avait fondu. Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son âme et le voir partir lui avait lacéré le coeur. Sakura eût un léger regard triste et posa son regard de jade sur la feuille tranquillement posée au creux de sa main. Ses rêves étaient venus avec l'équipe 7 et tout ça grâce à eux. Mine de rien, ils avaient écrit leur propre histoire. Une histoire rien qu'à eux, connue par eux seulset personne d'autre. Ils avaient tissé des liens, des liens inviolables, intouchables alors pourquoi... Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas Kakashi-sensei et toi non plus Naruto, et c'est pareil pour toi Sasuke-kun. Vous savez tant de moi, tant de choses que moi-même j'ignore...

_Alors mes bonheurs, mes déchirures se partagent avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas_

Tous ses bonheurs elle les avait eu avec eux, ses déchirures elle les avait eu avec eux, ses moments de tristesse elle les avait eu avec eux. Mais ils s'étaient serrés les coudes et ils avaient créé leur propre histoire. Une histoire faite de souffrances, de bonheurs et de déchirures, mais une histoire tout de même. L'histoire de l'équipe 7, une histoire dont elle était fière de faire partie.

_Parce que le temps peut mettre en cage  
Nos rêves et nos envies  
Je fais mes choix et mes voyages  
Parfois j'en paye le prix  
La vie me sourie ou me blesse  
Quelle que soit ma vie_

Le temps avait passé maintenant. Et puis elle avait pu voir ses rêves et ses envies s'envoler dans le lointain sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les rattraper. Ils s'étaient envolés tels des oiseaux qui avaient été mis en cage et que l'on avait finalement fini par libérer. Elle avait fait ses choix, elle avait décidé de retrouvé la trace de son amour perdu. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle était partie sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Elle avait souffert de cette séparation et en avait souvent payé le prix avec les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés sur sa route, mais chaque fois une lueur d'espoir subsistait dans son coeur endolori. La vie ne l'épargnait pas, la vie aimait la faire souffrir, mais elle aimait aussi la voir sourire. Au fond, peut-être que finalement une bonne étoile veillait sur elle mais une chose était sûre...

_Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie dans tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours  
Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'oubliait jamais c'étaient bien eux, ceux qui avaient formé son équipe. Ils étaient ses plus proches amis. Certes il y avait aussi Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Néji, Tenten et tous les autres, mais eux ne la connaissaient pas autant que son professeur et Naruto ou encore Sasuke. Non, ceux qui l'aidaient à se relever n'étaient que trois et penser à eux était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour elle. Un moyen de renaître encore et toujours de ses cendres. Un moyen de ne jamais les oublier quoiqu'il advienne. Même si le temps continuait son cours, jamais il n'effacerait ces moments précieux de l'équipe 7 qu'elle gardait toujours en tête.

_Même à l'autre bout de la terre  
Je continue mon histoire avec vous_

Même si elle était loin, même si elle était sur une autre planète, dans un autre univers, dans un monde parallèle, jamais au grand jamais elle ne les oublierait. Un jour elle reviendrait, elle ramènerait Sasuke et ils pourraient continuer à écrire leur histoire tous ensemble. Oui, elle reviendrait.

_Je ne vous oublie pas_

Comment le pourrait-elle ?

_Non, Jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours  
Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous_

Des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues, ils lui manquaient tellement...

_Je ne vous oublie pas  
Non jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que j'en fais  
Alors mes bonheurs, mes déchirures se partagent avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas  
Je ne vous oublie pas_

" Je ne vous oublierai jamais, je vous le jure !"

Et sur ses dernières paroles la jeune fille s'endormit épuisée alors que la feuille s'imbibait d'eau salée.


End file.
